In recent years, there has been proposed a resistance-change type memory device using a resistance-change material having a resistance value that changes when a predetermined amount of current flows therein. In such a resistance-change type memory device, it has also been proposed to improve a degree of integration by three-dimensionally arranging memory cells. In this case, there is a problem in the stability in operation of each memory cell.